Borderlands Best Friends
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: This is a commissiony thingy for the forums for BR! :D


"That two timing son of a-!" I slammed my surgical saw into the flesh of a dead Psycho's leg as Roland watched me from the door way.

"I'm sorry Zed, I know he was your best friend." his usual sarcastic, and rather hoodlum style voice was replaced with one of vindication.

He had just come to inform me that it was my old friend Shep Sanders who had betrayed us in New Haven. He sold us out for his own greed and want to survive. Such like a coward.

"I took that boy under mah wing Rolan'! He was like a son to me damnit! Why would he-, how could he betray us like this?!" busying my hands to keep from chucking more equipment about and undoubtedly endangering one I actually could call a friend, I began sawing the legs off the body.

"I'm sorry, I know how highly you thought of him. I just wish he hadn't done such a thing." he shifted on his feet, unsure of what else to say.

Roland had most often been rather quiet. Only truly speaking when gaining an extremely satisfying kill or weapon to help him on his way to the Vault with the others.

"Ah, it ain't yer fault Rolan', it's Hyperion's if anything. They probably corrupted that boys mind. Ain't no changin' that. Not now anyway." grabbing a scalpel, I began to cut away thick parts of the skin on the abdomen.

"I know I'm not good with words, but, I'm always here if you wanna talk. Brother to brother." looking up at him I sighed before nodding.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Really, I do." that friendly smirk told me he'd never go back on his word as he turned and left.

After Shep had rat us out, we were forced to relocate the Hyperion resistance known as the Crimson Raiders. It was comprised of those in the Crimson Lance who either remained loyal to Roland out of friendship and respect, or those who had nowhere else to go that didn't want to join a cult and be eaten alive.

We found this abandoned little city called Sanctuary. Aptly named in my opinion. It was about the only place safe from Hyperion's attacks.

I never found out what happened to ole Shep after he abandoned us. Roland tells me he fell off the radar. None of them have seen him since.

Not even the sniper, Mordecai. And he sees everything.

I hadn't realized I let myself become lost in my own thoughts, but I was brought to when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Hey, how you holdin' up? Roland told me you took Sander's betrayal pretty hard." Lilith, the Siren.

Don't get me wrong, she was a pretty young gal what with her powerfully colored, red hair and fierce golden eyes. Hell, even her lightly tanned skin probably caught all the boys eyes. But she was never the best for comforting anyone. I was no exception.

"Yeah. I'm not doin' so good, but what can I do? Boy didn't have all his screws tightened right I guess." shrugging it off, I turned away, not right in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I know it must hurt-"

"How the Hell do you know?" how could anyone know my pain?

"Because I was ratted out by my best friends for being a Siren. Hyperion isn't the only ones who were looking for my kind Zed. When I was a little girl, part of Atlas was looking for me too. They were like the class A nuts of the entire universe! Full of cultist belief and all that. The friends I had grown up with since I was just able to walk, sold me out for the sake of money. Guess I know where their loyalties lie." she placed her hands on her hips as she gave me that death defying look that made most run in fear.

"I guess you do kinda know then. Huh?" placing the scalpel down, I pulled the ribcage open and inspected the inside.

There were multiple failing organs in here. Nothing much of use really.

Doesn't anyone take care of themselves on this planet?

"Listen, I know all this has been turning to shit real quick, but, don't let it bother you alright? Friends come and go, but best friends will always have your back." I froze as she kissed me on the cheek and left.

Raising my glove to the spot on my cheek, I smiled beneath my medical mask.

I guess I know who my best friends were.

Because it was cause of them I was still alive.

(No, I wasn't trying to make Zed a creeper in the end there .-.)


End file.
